Love is a Haunting thing
by bloody.silver.soul
Summary: Magnus has never believed in ghosts. His father is the most powerful warlock, so Magnus never has a shortage of money. But his father decides its time for him to change, so he sends Magnus to live in an old mansion. One thats already got a guest.
1. Chapter 1

**I dont really know what is going to happen in this story, but oh well!**

**Anyways, please reveiw, because if you dont, i will not continue. So reveiw or no more Malec for you!**

**Well, enjoy!**

**And reveiw!**

Magnus pov

I watched outside the limo window with disintrest. It was my fathers fault i was here. He had said that i was getting to spoiled with all the money he let me have, and all the magical items i bought with it.

My fathers the best warlock ever, so he gets paid plenty. As his son, im expected to be a powerful warlock to. Which i am.

But my father decided to cut me off from getting money and sent me to live in some old mansion in this little town no ones ever heard of. Before i left, he said that i would only be able to return home and get my money back when i had found a reason for it.

Whatever.

I saw mansion before we got to it. It was a dull gray, and huge! The dingy old thing looked like cobwebs and spiders would be everywhere, and seemed more of a haunted house than anything.

The butler opened the car door for me and closed it behind me.

"What a wreck." I muttered.

Jameson, the butler, snorted. "Yes. Why your father couldnt pick a better looking place, i dont know."

"I believe he said it builds character." The head maid, Molly, said has she husled by.

I sighed, rolling my head back to look at the sky.

As i did, i noticed a flash of movement from one of the large glass windows on the second floor.

I turned my attention to it.

Large, gray curtains obscured what lay in the room beyond. I didnt see anything there, so i started to turn away, but then a small corner of the curtain was pulled back.

"Is anyone inside yet?" I asked.

"No." Jameson said.

But then who was by the curtains? I tried to see, but the curtains hid them. Except for theyre eyes.

I froze has the big, bright blue gaze met mine.

"Magnus, are you ok?" Jameson asked me.

"Oh, um, ya." I met his worried eyes and smiled. He nodded and went to carry lugage inside. When i looked back at the window, the beautiful eyes were gone though, leaving me to wonder who else was in my home to be?

Alec pov

Who was that? Why was he here?

Had someone actually bought this place? MY mansion?

When our gazes had met, i had felt...well, to be simple, alive. But i have been dead for many years, waiting for my trapped spirit to be freed. The only way i can become actually dead is a spell in a magic book that the clave holds under protection. It has much power, that book.

Many other people have lived or stayed here, and all promised to get the spell and free me. But they all became caught up in theyre own greed. I followed them of course, but they couldnt see me since i can only be seen inside this house, and when i relized they no longer cared, i earased myself from theyre minds.

Would this man do the same?

Would he care?

I had no way to know, so i left the window and drifted up to the attic, my little hiding spot.

Magnus pov

When all the boxes and lugage was inside, i went off to explore, leaving the servents father had sent to unpack the boxes and clean some of the dirt on the floor.

I first went to the second floor. The room that i had seen the windows of was easy to find. Its large double doors opened to a big square room that was empty of everything but the old dusty curtains.

I frown, having wished that the owner of the blue eyes would be in here.

I turned to go, but notice half hidden by the curtains bottoms what looks like a purple owl plushie.

Going and picking it up, i see that It is indeed an owl plushie, with the little bones painted on its face, chest and little wings. On its stomach is a little heart. Ear tuffs sprout from its head.

Looking at the tag, i see its a "Skelitimals". On the back of its head is a zipper and straps to carry it by.

It doesnt look like its been sitting here long.

Could it belong to the blue eyed person?

I dont really want to pry, but my curiosity wins and i unzip it. Reaching in, i pull out a small, silver chained necklace with a glowing red heart pendent.

Next comes out a half burnt and crumbled black and white photograph.

There are five people in it. In the back are two adults, a man and woman. The man appears rather expresionless but there is genuine joy in his eyes. The woman had a weak smile, like she was bored, but still happy.

In the middle of the three in the front of the adults was an exteremly happy looking girl. Her hair was braided and flung over her shoulder. Her eyes shone along with her smile. Each arm was around the neck of a young man. On her left, a confident looking guy that winked at the camera and gave a cocky grin.

One the girls left was a taller man. His hair was dark and fell in his face in strands. His smile was unsure, but happy all the same.

I can hardly see his eyes, but they seem bright and happy.

Afraid the old photo might fall apart, i sit it on the ground gently.

The last, and biggest, thing in the owl backpack is a leatherbound notebook. I open, but its empty. Every single page.

"Magnus! Come see your room!" Molly yells.

"Coming!" I quickly put everything back in and take the pack with me.

**Well, i hope you guys liked it. But reveiw or i wont keep going! **

**So please reveiw! I love reveiws and would give you all a cookie if i could but i cant, so i will give you an imaginary cyber cookie if you reveiw!**


	2. Chapter 2

**OMG, I am SOOOO sorry it took me this long to update! I was waiting for my new laptop, which came 2 days ago, so I type faster, and before then I had been too busy to type anything because we have a big project in English I have to spend a lot of time on. Please forgive me! Im so sorry!**

Magnus pov

When i got to my room, Molly didnt say anything about the owl bag.

My room was pretty big, with large windows facing a beautiful garden. Everything was already set up, so i didnt have to worry about that.

"Magnus, dinner will be ready soon." Molly said before going to leave.

"Alright."

"You should go out to the garden. Its very nice out there." She suggested. The maid left without another word.

It was about ten minutes later that i became bored with watching tv on the flatscreen in my room.

I decided to do as Molly had suggested and went to explore the garden.

When i got outside, the moon had begun to rise and stars showered the darkening sky.

The garden looked more like a minature forest from here, with everything growing wild, but i still did enjoy it. A big fountain was in the center of all the flower plots, four benches around it, one on each side.

I sat on the fountain and looked into the water. It was surprisingly clear for its age.

As i sat there, i heard a rustle in the nearby flowers.

"Hello?" I looked and didnt see anything.

There was no answer.

"Hmm." I looked back at the water and froze. To my right i saw a faint, blurry reflection in the water.

My eyes flicked up and saw nothing.

I gazed back at the reflection.

It seemed to be looking at me, whoever the reflections owner was. Part of it started to come into clearer focus and i gasped softly.

The same blue eyes from earlier looked back at me.

"Magnus, dinner!" Mollys voice shattered the silence.

The blue eyed person stood up.

"Wait, dont go! Who are you?" I dove forward to stop them.

Unfortunately, i somehow forgot it was just a reflection.

My body hit the water and i hit the bottom of the fountain, which luckily wasnt very deep. I quickly sat up.

There was a faint figure walking away. Its eyes i could see clearly, the blue glowing with laughter. I heard a soft giggle, and the blue eyes turned away and kept walking.

"Magnus, what are you doing?" Molly said, pulling me out of the fountain. "And who were you talking to?"

"You didnt see anyone else out here?" I asked has another maid wrapped a towel around my wet shoulders.

"No. Why?"

"Nothing." Why hadnt she seen the figure with the blue eyes? Was i just crazy?

Alec pov

How had he seen me? Only warlocks with alot of power could see trapped spirits like me.

Like...HIM. I shiver when i think of him. Its all his fault im stuck here.

But i did enjoy watching that boy fall into the fountain. What was he trying to do?

I dont know.

But i have to find where Oliver went. My poor little owl bag. He use to be my sisters, but i found him after...that incident, in her room. The picture of my family is in there to, along with moms necklace. The journal is what that warlock used to bind me to this place. Luckily i found it before the warlock could after he had lost it. He cant hurt me now.

With it and a summoning spell, anyone can call me to them. They can also...solitify, i guess, my body, so im...touchable.

Hmm, where is Oliver? I thought i left him under the curtains in that one room. Mabey i put him in the attic.

Magnus pov

The day after the fountain incident, i go into town to try and find someone that might know about the blue eyed ghost thing i saw.

After wandering around, i come to a store called Undead Spirits. Its the best thing ive found, so i decide to give it a try.

A little annoying bell rings when i open the door.

A middle aged man is behind the counter, reading a book.

"Um, do you know anything about, like, spirits?" I ask him.

He looks at me. "No, but my boss does."

He points to a door in the back. "Shes in there if you wanna see her."

"Ok."

I go back and see a circle of chairs set up. An old woman sits on one. Her hairs gray and falling everwhere.

"Hello young sir." She greets. "Please, come sit. Im Donna."

I sit across from her on a white couch.

"Do you know anything about spirits?"

"Spirits? Why, yes i do. Why are you asking?"

"Well, i just moved into the mansion just outside of town and-"

"And you saw the blue eyed ghost, didnt you?"

The woman grins at me.

"Well, ya. I wanted to know if there was some way to talk to him."

"Why? Frank tells me hes very cranky."

"Frank?" Ive never actually met someone with that name before. Id always thought it was just like...an unused name.

"He is this towns warlock, and my brother."

She quickly explains, seeing my confusion.

"How does he know about the boy?"

"Hes the one that trapped the boy there. Told me it was so he could have a little fun when he wanted to. But the book he needs to summon the boy out of hiding and to make him real is missing. Poor Frank had to leave town to try and find it. I said id keep looking here, but ive had no luck."

Donna leans forward. "I bet the ghost himself stole it. He never did like Frank getting to close to him. Probably because Frank just wanted to sleep with him. And do a little more."

"What did the book he needed look like?" I cant help but ask.

"It was a book of black leather. Very fine stiching on it. Every page empty."

The book in the owl pack. Is that what it was?

Donna seems to see my hesitation and surprise.

"Whats wrong?"

"Oh, nothing. I have to go. Thank you for speaaking with me." I hurridly stand and leave the building.

When i get back to the mansion, i hurry up to my room without stopping to even answer Mollys question of how it was.

The owl pack is where i left it, by my bed. I open it and see the leather book.

Good, its still there.

I wish i had asked Donna how to summon the blue eyed ghost, but that would have made it seem obvious i had what she was looking for.

I wonder if my father knows.

Pulling out my phone, i send a text asking him.

He texts back saying that i would have to hold the object the ghost was bounded to and say why i needed them.

I close my door and hold the book in my hands.

"I, um...just need to talk to you. Its kinda, important."

Nothing happens, and at first i think my dad was just pulling my leg, but then i feel like im being watched.

Turning, i see a white, faded and blurry form. It slowly starts to take a shape. But not all the way. The only thing that comes completely into sharpened focus are the eyes. The bright, blue eyes that seem to look into my soul.

The first words i ever hear the ghost say break my heart.

"Are you going to hurt me like Frank?"

Such cruelty, to make him have to ask someone he doesnt know.

I blink, relizing hes waiting for an answer.

"No, i wont hurt you. But, who are you?"

"Who am i? Nobodies ever asked me that before."

"Really?"

"No. Many have lived here, but they didnt care so much to who i was. I think they just wanted me gone from theyre home. But this has always been my home, not theres."

"Oh." Well, for a spirit, he sure can talk. "My names Magnus Bane."

"Im Alexander Lightwood. But you can call me Alec, if you promise to not give the book to Frank." He points(i think hes pointing anyways. Hes still blurry.) to the leather book i used to summon him here.

"I promise."

"Good." His form starts to sharpen, becoming a real body instead of the misty looking thing.

Im taken back by his beauty. Hes very pale(mabey because he is a ghost) and just a little shorter than me.

His eyes are the prettiest thing ive ever seen. Such a deep, clear blue.

"What?" He says, and i realize im staring at him.

"Nothing." I say hurridly.

Theres an akward silence.

"So why did Frank trap you here?" I ask him.

He looks at the floor. "He wanted me here as a…toy, I guess you would call it."

"Oh. I-" im cut off by Molly's voice and her heavy footsteps.

"Magnus, where are you?" she calls out. "I need you to go buy some things from the grocery shop for me."

I turn in the direction her voice comes from. "Im in here!"

Turning back to Alec, I see he's getting blurry again.

"I must go." He says. He disappears before I can argue.

I sigh, going to find Molly, my mind racing with what Alec told me. Somehow, I'll help him. I don't know how, but I will.

**Again, super sorry it took so long. I will try and be quicker to update this time, but I cant promise anything. Don't be mad! Blame my English project! I have to make a huge portfolio of stuff(poems, storys, memoirs, ect.) and it takes up lots of home time. **

**Reviews are always welcome, and thanks to those who did review, its very appreciated! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello hello! It hasn't been as long as I thought it would be. Probably because I didn't have to much homework. Yay! Well, this is a shorter chapter, which I apologize for, but I will have another update soon, I promise! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, and please review this chapter for me! I hope you enjoy!**

It had been a few days since I had last seen Alec, the blue eyed ghost that was trapped in the mansion. I'd tried to find a way to help him by any means possible, but had had no luck so far.

Molly and Jameson have been busy cleaning the house up and setting everything up, so I've been free to roam around the town. Not that there's much to explore. It's a very small place.

Has I lay on my bed, thinking of something else I could try to do for Alec, there was a knock on my door.

"Come in."

The door opened and Molly entered. "Magnus, Jameson and I have decided to have a party here and invite the town." She tells me.

I frown. I haven't met anyone in town other than Donna, the old lady from the store that told me about Frank, but everyone that I have seen look's kinda mean, weird, or just plain crazy. "Why?"

"Well, we thought it would give you a chance to meet kids your own age."

"I'm a warlock. I'm gonna live forever. I don't exactly need friends."

Molly sighs. "Well, we have already told everyone about it, so be ready at 7:00." She turns and starts to leave. "And look presentable."

At 6:30, I'm ready for the little 'party' that was planned without my knowledge. I am really not looking forward to it, but I know that I have to go. It is in my house.

But, there is one way I could make it more enjoyable. Going over to my bed where the owl bag and everything that had been it are laying. I pick up the leather journal and quietly summon Alec. "I have something to ask you."

I soon feel like I'm being watched, and the blurry form that is Alec appears. He quickly becomes a 'real' body. **(Not sure how to say that, but I think you get it.)** Alec smiles at me. "Hello."

I smile as well. His eyes are shining brightly, and I can't help but think of how cute he is. "Hey."

"So, what did you want?" Alec asks, cocking his head to the side in a manner that reminds me of a little cat watching something on TV.

"Well, Jameson, the butler, and Molly, the head maid, planned a party here for the whole town so I get to know more people my age, which I don't want to do, but I thought that you might want to come with me." I grin at him. "It would be a lot more fun if you came."

Even though he's a ghost, Alec does something that I wouldn't have thought possible: he blushes. It's a cute, light red that colors his face. He becomes even cuter with it. Alec looks down at the floor, unable to hide his wide smile.

"So, will you come?" I step closer to him and take his hand in mine.

Alec hesitates. After a moment, he nods, and looking up at me say's "Yes, I'll come if you want me to."

Its 6:57 when people start to arrive for the party. I'm dressed in black jeans and a red shirt. I go downstairs with Alec at 7:00. Molly seems to wonder who alec is, but she doesn't ask.

I don't bother to talk to anyone else, but take Alec to the living room and sit down on the couch. I plan on getting to know him better.

"That picture in the owl bag I found, who are they?" I've been wondering ever since I found it, but haven't bothered to ask yet.

Alec looks at his hand. "That was my family."

"Was?"

He nods. "My mom, dad, sister, and brother. They died a few years ago."

I hate to force him to remember, but I have to know. "What happened to them?"

"Frank always lived here. My family moved here and Frank decided that I was worth his 'time'. I thought that meant he was going help me in the art class we were both taking. I wanted to be an artist. But, what he meant was that I was worth being…" he searches for the word.

"Slept with?" I helpfully suggest.

Alec nods. "Ya. My parents were furious when they found out that he had tried to rape me when I was at his house to work on a project for the class. They told the police and tried to get him in jail. But, he paid his way out. I didn't know until later that he was a warlock. The night he got out, I was at here, in this mansion, my family's home. I didn't know he had gotten out. I was lying in bed, about to sleep, but then I heard something from downstairs. It was screaming. Then, it just…stopped. A demon came into my room, followed by Frank. He told me that my family was dead, because of me."

Tears are beginning to form in Alec's eyes.

"You don't have to continue." I say, knowing already where it's going.

Alec shakes his head. "The demon came and attacked me. It tore at my flesh with its claws and drank my blood has it started to pore from my body. Frank started to chant something, and before I knew it, I was dead. But, Frank had trapped my soul here, in this mansion. He banished the demon and showed me the book I was bound to. 'whenever I want you, you'll be mine', he said. That's what he did for a few months. But one day he left the book out and I took it. He left to try and find it."

I wonder what to say. Nothing really seems to fit the situation. I open my mouth to say something, when I notice in the corner of the room Donna, Franks sister. She's on the phone, I read her lips which say 'I found it'.

**Hope you enjoyed this! Please review!**

**If you are confused or don't get Alec's story, just private message me, and I will further explain it for you.**

**Again, please review, I would really appreciate it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, I have no homework tonight(didn't do my math, but I'll do that tomorrow morning…maybe.) so I'm writing another chapter of this.**

**Thank you to everyone that has reviewed, it's very appreciated! I hope that you continue to review, I love hearing from you!**

**This comes right after the last chapter. Enjoy!**

"Magnus, what is it?" Alec asked hesitantly. I can hear tears still in his voice.

Donna is still in the corner, on the phone. I know she knows that I'm watching. When she hangs up the phone, she puts it in her pocket and smiles at me before turning and walking towards the back door.

I get up. "Magnus?" Alec looks and notices Donna. His expression changes to that of anger and fury.

Before I can stop him he takes off after her, pushing through the crowd.

I charge after him.

Donna disappears out into the back yard. Alec follows her out. By the time I get outside, Donna is by the fountain. Alec is not in his 'solid' form, but partially transparent. I go and stand beside him.

"This is a lovely party." Donna says to me. "You should have another when Frank comes home. He loves parties."

Alec stutters. "Is he…coming back?"

Donna grins and nods. "Yes. He sounded VERY happy when I told him that I had found the black book. Unfortunately, it's going to take him a few hours for him to get here. He had to finish eating dinner first, but he'll portal here after."

"Why are you helping him?" I ask her.

"He's my younger brother."

"But he's going to hurt Alec! Does that not mean anything to you?" I'm yelling now, and everyone can probably hear me from inside the house, but I don't care.

Donna doesn't answer. There's a strange noise and a man appears by Donna. He's a lot younger, about twenty. "Thank you for your call sister. I very much appreciate it." He then turns and sees Alec. "Ah, my little Alec."

"I told you not to call me that. It's Alexander." Alec backs away from him.

Frank frowns. "But baby-"

"Don't call me that!" Alec screams. There are tears in his eyes. "It's because of you that my whole family's dead! You killed them!"

Donna looks at her brother. "That's not what you told me. You said you were walking and heard screaming, and when you got there they were all dead, and you were only able to save him."

"He killed them all and trapped me here for his own use." Alec snaps.

Donna looks confused. Reaching out with magic, I feel into her mind and see a powerful block there. It's one of those that are set up to mix her mind together so she can't remember what really happened and what didn't. it also enables her to be controlled.

"You were controlling her, weren't you?" I ask him.

Frank sighs. "Yes. I knew she wouldn't agree with me-"

"No one would. You were going to rape him."

"But that hardly matters now. Just give me that summoning book and we can all walk away happy."

"How would I be happy from knowing that I let you get away with using Alec as your play thing?" i challenge him.

Frank frowns deeply. "Hand it over and I will let you live."

"No." I start to walk back to the mansion. "Come on Alec." He's already following behind me. When we enter the house, I see that people have started to leave and only a few are left.

Molly has started to clean up everything, and looks at me questioningly. She doesn't say anything though.

Alec is no longer transparent, so I'm able to take his hand in mine and pull him upstairs, to my room. I close the door behind us and go to sit on the bed. Alec sits down beside me.

"Are you ok?" I ask first.

He nods. "Yes."

I move closer to him. His hand is still in mine and he won't look at me. I notice a red blush on his face. He is such a pretty thing.

"Alec, can I ask you a personal question?" my face is a few inches away from his ear.

Slowly he nods.

"Are you gay?"

I know I am, but I have never bothered to ask him. I've had a feeling he was. Just a hunch, but I need to for sure because I'm in love with this beautiful boy. Or, ghost.

Alec opens his mouth, but no sound comes out. For a few more moments, he stumbles for some words, then finally just nods.

I move closer and kiss his cheek. "Alec, I know I just met you, but I love you. I feel like I know you from somewhere."

Alec turns his head to me, his lips brushing up against mine. Our eyes meet. "I-I love you to. It feels like I know you. Why is that?"

I shrug. "I don't know why, but I want to know." With a grin, I add "And I plan to find out."

Alec nods in silent agreement.

I close the small gap between us and our lips meet. It's a soft, sweet kiss that sends shivers down my spine. I wrap my arm that isn't holding Alec's hand around his waist, pulling him closer.

Alec lets me, and his free hand goes around to hold the back of my head, pulling my head closer to his, our lips crushing together.

**I was out of my mind and forgot that this was rated T, so I was about to put something very M rated in it, but I remembered at the last minute. Good thing too.**

**I know it stops very suddenly, but it will pick up right here next time.**

**This chapter is kind of…I don't know how to say it, but I don't like it a whole lot. Just me, but…**

**I know it's really cheesy at the part when they say they feel like they know each. Well, they do. That will come along later.**

**I hope you liked it, and please review! No one has for a while, and it makes me very sad! So please review! **


End file.
